Cielo de mermelada
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Kujo y Victorique disfrutaran de un postre bajo un cielo de mermelada pero ¿Es lo único que probaran?


**Cielo de mermelada**

**Disclaimer: **Gosick ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Kazuki Sakuraba

Eran vacaciones de verano en la Academia Santa Margarita y por lo tanto no habían muchos estudiantes en el colegio que anduvieran deambulando por ahí.

A excepción de uno que corría desesperadamente por los jardines intentando llegar a la gran biblioteca, llego a la puerta de esta, jadeando, lamentando no poder subir por elevador, con dificultad subió ansiosamente las interminables escaleras, una vez en el jardín botánico…

-¡¿Victorique?

-Que quieres Kujo, a caso no ves que interrumpes mi lectura-lo miro con enojo mientras cerraba los 5 libros en el piso

-Cecile-sensei me ha dicho algo que emociono y me disgusto el que tu no me lo hallas dicho

La pequeña rubia se paralizo y la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas, pensando en que la profesora se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-dijo con seguridad

-¡Que te encantan los pasteles de chocolate! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-No era necesario que supieras, además supuse que algún día se te ocurriría comprarme un pastel de chocolate, es muy lógico si sabes que me gustan los dulces

-Bueno, para tu buena suerte hoy no hay nadie en la escuela y me prestaron la cocina para prepararte un pastel

-¿Tu sabes cocinar?-pregunto desconfiadamente-No quiero morir tan joven

-Claro que se cocinar, y si no me crees vamos y te lo demuestro

-Se oye bastante interesante, anda llévame, te espero abajo-se metió en el elevador

-¿No me dejaras usarlo también?

-¡No!, no hay mucho espacio y además tienes que moverte mas-cerro el elevador y comenzó a descender mientras el pobre de Kujo tenia que bajar por las escaleras.

Una vez en la cocina…

-Veamos si están todos los ingredientes-Kujo revisaba todos los estantes sacando lo necesario

-Kujo apúrate que me empiezo a aburrir

-Para que no te aburras me ayudaras

-¿Qué?-demasiado tarde el chico ya le estaba colocando un mandil, la rubia se veía encantadora así y con la cercanía de Kujo se sonrojo

-Vamos a comenzar

Era una escena hermosa, los dos preparando un pastel, hasta que…

-No Victorique, la harina va después

-No me digas que hacer-soplo del polvo blanco hacia la cara de el chico

-Victorique no hagas eso-decía entre tosidos

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto inocentemente

-Esto-el segador aprovecho para embarrar un poco de chocolate en la mejilla del hada-haha te ves muy bien así

-¡Kujo baka!

Entre juegos, risas y manchones de ingredientes pudieron terminar el pastel y lo metieron a hornear, mientras ellos esperaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Estaban tan divertidos que ni cuenta se dieron cuando comenzó a llover si no hasta que debido a un rayo se fue la electricidad y el sonoro estruendo espanto a Victorique, quien se aferro a Kujo

-Tranquila solo es un rayo

-Yo…yo no tengo miedo-titubeo, pero se separo de Kujo

Se escucho una campanita que indicaba que tenían que sacar el pastel del horno

-Aun falta decorarlo, encenderé unas velas para iluminarnos

Con unas cuantas velas iluminaron la mesa y comenzaron a decorar el pastel con un relleno de mermelada de fresa y una cubierta de merengue.

-¿Quieres comerlo en el jardín? Ya paro de llover

-¿Por qué si lo podemos comer aquí?

-Te quiero mostrar algo

Empacaron el pastel, platos, tenedores, un termo con te y un par de tazas y se fueron al jardín botánico de la biblioteca

-¿Me dejaras usar el elevador?

-Ya que me queda, tengo un poco de impaciencia por probar lo que hicimos

Una vez arriba Kujo extendió un mantel frente al ventanal del jardín y acomodo todo como si estuvieran en un día de campo. Invito a sentar a Victorique y le sirvió un trozo del postre junto con una taza de te, el atardecer caía sabre el colegio

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que me mostrarías?

-Esto-señalo el atardecer

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Humm, por si solo nada, pero con tu compañía es bastante especial-dijo el segador algo sonrojado, mientras las mejillas de el hada enrojecían furiosamente, pero por la pena

-Gracias Kujo-tomo un bocado del pastel y un poco del relleno de mermelada escapaba por un costado de los labios de ella

-Ay Victorique te vas a ensuciar déjame limpiarte-tomo una servilleta y delicadamente limpio su rostro, acerco su cara peligrosamente a la de ella, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, podían sentir la respiración del otro

-El pastel esta muy rico-interrumpió Victorique, su corazón latía a mil, parecía que hubiera subido todas las escaleras corriendo

-Gracias, amm ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-El cielo parece de mermelada, es rojo y parece que se esta derritiendo-miro el atardecer- al igual que se esparce sobre tu boca-dijo distraídamente Kujo

-¿Kujo?-se sonrojo aun mas, su corazón empezaba de nuevo una carrera, tomo valor, intento respirar controladamente

-¿Si? ¿Quieres más pastel o te?

-¡NO!...Quiero...-titubeo-más cielos de mermelada-dijo en un susurro-…junto a ti

-Yo también Victorique

Después de esas palabras le robo un beso a su hada, un beso muy suave, delicado, la beso frágilmente como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana, ella solo se quedo quieta disfrutando del momento. El primer beso de ambos les supo dulce, como las cosas que le gustaba probar a Victorique y que Kujo siempre le concedía.

Ahora Victorique tenía mas cosas dulces que probar y desde luego Kujo no se negaría a dárselas.

_Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez quise poner mas tierna a Victorique, es que es muy linda cuando se avergüenza._

_No se olviden de dejar un comentario que me hacen muy feliz. Si alguien leyó mi otro fic de Gosick y esta leyendo este gracias por leer mis historias. También gracias a los que por primera vez me leen._

_Matta ne!_


End file.
